Sword and Shield
by LivingOutOurLives
Summary: Merlin and Emrys, one and the same yet not the same. Both represent the Shield and the Sword. They continue to be so after their death and into their reincarnations. Drabble-fic. Slash. Thank Eragon for not throwing this plot away. Also, review please.
1. Intro: Twins?

Author: _LivingOutOurLives_

Merlin, BBC Fan fiction.

Drabble-fic.

Summary: Merlin and Emrys, one and the same yet not the same. Both represent the Shield and the Sword. They continue to be so after their death and into their reincarnations.

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, swearing and this story originally belonged to Eragon TheDragonRider but she couldn't handle it and I was given permission from her to re-write it for her.

Disclaimer: TV series and characters do not belong to me and this story plot also doesn't belong to me. All I can claim is the re-write.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

[ _**Telepathically talking to each other**_ ]

"**Spells"**

Xx _Flash back_ xX

_(Author's notes)_

XXXXXXXXX

Merlin, the most powerful warlock of his time, was King Arthur's most trusted friend and lover.

And as the greatest warlock with imaginable powers, he was reincarnated into two boys.

His memories, magic and soul split into half; so both his reincarnations were equal in power.

One becoming Merlin, Arthur's shield.

The other becoming Emrys, Arthur's sword.

XXXXXXXX

"It would have been better if we took online courses," grumbled Martin Ealdor.

His twin, Colin Mage, smirked briefly before giving his reply, "We could but your mother would be sorely disappointed about that. Not to mention your father got us into this prestigious school in the first place."

Pouting in defeat all Martin could do was grumble out, "Not my father."

Shaking his head in fond amusement, Colin broke out into a small smile and rested his left hand on Martin's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Come off it Merlin, your father is just trying to make a living for us all."

"Hn." Martin grumbled out, "And don't call me that," he added.

Giving Martin one last light squeeze, Colin let go and became his aloof self as they stopped in front of a door.

The name plate reading: Professor Gaius E.

In other words, their uncle…Or was it great-uncle?

Either one works.

Knocking on the door, both twins waited until they heard the professor call out, "Come in!"

Giving each other one last looks for encouragement, they both took deep breaths and entered their uncle's classroom.

To only come in and have to entire students staring at them.

[ **This is why I said we should've took online courses.** ] Martin telepathically told Colin.

[ **Destiny cannot be ignored forever Martin.** ] Colin thought back.

"--and if your have any questions please say so now." Gaius said, as he introduced the twins while they were telepathically talking to each other for a moment.

"Are you parents divorced?" A student inquired.

"Why are your eyes different colours?" Another student questioned.

"Which one of you is Martin and the other Colin?" The 3rd question came.

And the questions kept on coming and coming until a piercing whistle rang out into the classroom and silenced the entire student body (in said classroom) and saved Gaius the trouble of doing it himself.

"Now that we have your undivided attention," Martin broke the silence.

"Please stay quiet as we answer 3 of your questions." Colin cut in.

"First of all, my parents are together still and happily married." Martin said.

"Mine's dead," Colin bluntly told, not at all affected about how cold it sounded to him.

"Blue is my real eye color." Martin diverted the attention back to him when the students stared at Colin in shock.

After all, didn't he say his parents were dead in such a cold manner.

"Since we look identical in every way, I thought contacts would help you morons to be able to tell us apart." Colin insulted.

"And seeing as we established who's who…" Martin trailed off.

"We're. Not. Twins!!" Both Colin and Martin yelled out, emphasizing on the twins bit.

XXXXXXXX

**Author:** The intro is finished, I'll start working on the other drabble chapters when I feel like it or when I have the inspiration to.

Plus I'll try my best to make it long as possible but no promises there.

Also, I believe Colin and Martin will be the only one who remember while the other reincarnations slowly have flashbacks thanks to those two boys who came into their life.

You should thank Eragon for not throwing away the plot, she does come up with the greatest stories but never seems to finish them or just stops. Doesn't mean she's giving up on them like say her FE story she wrote but lost the inspiration due to her graduating.

I'm proud of her for that. She's more focused on school then fanfic but it's the price to pay if you wanna graduate.

Adieu~ And no I'm not French.


	2. Meeting Destiny

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin or it's characters, let alone this story. It originally belonged to Eragon but she couldn't do it (for some reason).

Answers to my first reviewer, who I thank for actually criticizing or something: **First** of all, my summary are always misleading only because I suck at it, really sorry about that.

**Second** is that the boys aren't twins or related at all, Mage is Martin's adopted brother after his parent's died during his childhood. Though he kept his family name in remembrance.

**Third**, having them as twins kinda seems cliché to me but they do have to look identical cause they ARE Merlin reincarnate after all. Which explains the contacts a bit, I think?

**Fourth**, the reasons the boys are obnoxious or rude is because they have their past life memories and from what I've seen so far, it isn't pleasant especially if it's Merlin killing all those things in the beginning and Arthur taking the credit. Also Martin's father isn't around much which leads to Martin having some sort of attitude & with Colin's parents dead (which he suppresses and why he seems callous about it) and always admonishing Martin about something, Colin kinda has a hard time not stressing about it.

Hope that clears up some things but if not, please do ask questions and I'll try my best at answering them for you.

XXXXXXXX

[ **I think we went a little too far there, Martin** ] Colin telepathically said to his twin (so much easier calling him that), keeping his eyes in front as Gaius explained something that involved nerves.

[ **Nervous system…And I don't think it was that far, just rude is all. **] Martin thought back, sitting lazily in his chair as Gaius kept droning on.

[ **I guess, hope Ma doesn't give us hell for this. She was hoping we'd make friends here.** ] Colin fidgeted, not finding it easy to sit still.

[ **Even if we did, how long before they ditch us when they find out how 'abnormal' we are?** ] Was Martin's rhetorical question.

Scowling, Colin decided not to answer let alone reply back when Martin tried to telepathically chat with him again. Or apologize.

1 lousy hour later…

"Luckily enough for you class, you won't be receiving any homework today. Dismissed." Gaius said, waving his hand at the door. "Except for you two new students, I'd like to have a word with you too" He added.

Stopping at the edge of the door both boys turned around and walked back to their uncle's desk. Looking like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Quit that already!" Gaius scolded, coming around his desk and gave both his nephews a stern glare. Before giving up on that and enveloped them both in a tight hug.

"Old man, I love ya and all but I don't do this…sentimental hugging crap." Colin blandly told Gaius, his right eye twitching a bit.

"Revel in it Cole~ Except the love and happiness, take it like a man!" Martin cheerfully said, a beaming smile on his face.

"So help me Avalon 'Tin, if you got hyper off air again you will live to regret it." Colin threatened.

Moving back, Gaius simply shook his head in exasperation. Dealing with those two boys are a handful, after all.

"I'm not hyper….Sorta." Was Martin's mumbled reply.

"Whether he is or not, best you both head out now. Your gonna be late." Gaius pointed out, glancing at the clock behind him.

"Oh shit!" Both twins yelled out, running out the door while waving bye to their uncle.

"I should tell Helga to get them a watch," Gaius thoughtfully said.

School Hall

"Quit pushing me 'Tin!"

"I'm not pushing you, I'm making you run faster!"

"Then you go ahead of me and _I'll_ push you!"

"Keep your head straight, you'll bump into someone."

"Keep my---This isn't like driving a damned car!"

"Are we there yet?"

"So help me Aval---"

**Bump, trip, CRASH!**

"Ow….what--?" Colin groaned, feeling like his head was splitting open.

"What in---Do you know how to walk?" Some unknown guy shouted.

"We weren't exactly walking." Came Martin's sarcastic reply.

"Whatever the hell you were doing, next time watch it!" The angry teen suggested before picking up his bag.

"If you warned us earlier none of this would have happen." Martin said, getting up off the floor and helped Colin up.

"You alright?"

"Depends, I can't feel my body but my head is killing me…" Colin mumbled, holding his head with both his hands. "Guess this is what they call a hangover, eh?" He joked.

Martin blinked once before shaking his head, "Now I know something's wrong with you. You made a joke, a bad one."

"Hello~!" The teen from earlier interrupted, making both twins look at him and inwardly curse.

For there stood Arthur Pendragon…or his reincarnation more like it.

[ **When you mentioned destiny earlier, I was hoping it wouldn't have to be him again.** ] Came Martin's anguished thought.

Grimacing slightly, Colin replied, [ **Heh. I didn't mean to jinx us…** ]

"Well?" Arthur's reincarnation interrupted them again with his feet tapping against the tiled floor. "I'm waiting for that apology."

"Say what? Why do _we_ have to apologize to _you_?" Martin cried out, glaring at the Arthur duplicate.

[ **He's not a clone.** ] Colin reprimanded.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Arthur duplicate rhetorical said, expecting the twins to know.

"You're a prat." Came both responses.

Gaping, the reincarnation said, "I'm Bradley Pendragon. Son of the CEO of Pendragon Enterprise."

"…Your still a prat," Martin said in a odd tone, wondering if he would get expelled for this.

"Now we gotta mosey-on out!" Colin cheerfully said, grabbing Martin and picking up both bags before running off to their next class. Not looking back and not seeing Bradley's perplexed expression.

XXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Why I still call them twins? Cause it's much easier for me instead and saying something like Colin and Martin.

Getting hyper off air is possible, happened to Eragon so it can actually happen.

Anything else, just ask.

Hope it's to your satisfactory.

Ps. Updates will be kinda slow, bit behind on my homework.

**Ja ne~**


	3. Incest to the Public

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin or the characters from said TV series. All I own is the wonderful rewrite but honestly this story belongs to Rush RemnantHybrid.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

[ **Telepathically speaking** ]

XXXXXXXX

Chatter. Point. Chatter some more. Glance. Point some more. Even more chatter.

Lunch period sucked.

[ **I couldn't agree with you more.** ] Martin grumbled through the link, placing the greasy pizza back on his paper plate as he glowered at the few girls looking at Colin and him. Mostly at Colin.

[ **Keep glaring and students will wonder about our relationship.** ] Colin teased, a playful smile on his face as he politely ate his salad with grace. Something he remembered from his time as King Arthur's Court Magician.

[ **Who cares? Your mine! I won't let those plebeian no-good **_**girls**_** lay a nail on you.** ] Martin possessively thought, even going so far as to let out an animalistic growl at the continuing onlookers.

Stopping himself from mid-bite, Colin blinked in surprise at the sheer possessiveness that Martin felt for him. Even going so far as to blush a pretty pink.

[ **Now people are going to talk. I meant as a brotherly-possessive kind. Not as a lover.** ] Martin slumped in his chair and sighed. The whole morning getting to him + the eyeballing students too.

"Are you going to eat that?" Colin pointed to the pizza, eyeing it hungrily.

Looking a bit disgusted, Martin wordlessly passed the pizza over and turned his head away when Colin actually began to eat that…thing.

"I'm still hungry…" Colin whined, looking like a kicked-puppy as he eyed the empty plates around him.

"You're a glutton." Martin pointed out though he said it in fond amusement.

"I am not! I just have a high metabolism." Looking away from Martin's smug look, Colin noticed the prat from earlier was glancing their way with such an odd expression on his face that he couldn't tell what emotion was it.

'_Definitely Prince Arthur reincarnate, bloody pounce wasn't always easy to read unless he was being an utter prat.'_ Colin thought with slight despair, already flashes of Arthur Pendragon going through his mind that he didn't notice his magic unravelling from it's tight control.

"Colin! Colin!" Martin nearly shouted, not really caring what the others thought as he went around the table and forcefully grabbed Colin's upper arm and pulled him up. Easily enough like a puppet.

Only to see despair and grief in Colin's golden eyes, his face looking downright depressed and the invisible bounds _(Not really invisible to him)_ of Colin's magic quickly unfastening from it's tight wrap.

'_Shit! I have to snap him out of it.'_ Merlin cursed, letting go of Colin and was sad to say, grateful he didn't fall to the floor like a broken puppet his brother was acting like.

Though it was worse when he just stood there, like a statue.

"_What the hell is up with those two?"_

"_Honestly, those twins are weird."_

"_Are they having a fight?"_

Mutter. Mutter. And fucking more muttering.

Until…**SLAP!**

Shocked silence filled the cafeteria.

"Ma-Martin…?" Colin questioned, holding his red cheek with something akin to betrayal.

'_Better then that dead look from earlier.'_ Martin thought, pulling Colin into his arms and hugging him tightly.

In front of the whole student body.

[ **Let them think what they want.** ] Martin said through the link when he felt Colin starting to pull away from him.

[** But…why? Why did you--** ] Colin broke off, not wanting to find out the answer.

[** Because whatever you were thinking about and I think I know, it made you look dead that you didn't notice your magic unravelling. **] Martin answered anyways.

Paling, Colin breathed out shakily and hugged his brother back tightly. Grateful that he snapped him out of it before something happened. Something disastrous.

[ **You scared me for a moment.** ] Martin confessed, deciding that he couldn't keep that comment to himself.

[** I'm sorry.** ] Colin thought back, the only thing he can say at the moment besides hugging.

_**BRING!**_

Chick-flick moment over with.

"Goddammit! My classes are at the end of the building, damn you Cole!" Martin yelled, prying himself from the hug and running around the table to grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder before running off.

"Shut up you bitch! I'm gonna be late too!" Colin yelled back, grabbing his bag and running after Martin.

"Who cares, jerk!"

"Bitch!"

_**BRING!**_

"I hate bells!"

"It hates you too!"

"_Shut up_, Cole!"

"Just keep running ya wanker!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author:** Yeah, I think this could have turned out better but it's good as it gets for me. I'm sick with a fever, missing up my thoughts.

Other then that, there seemed to have been a Dean and Sam Winchester moment at the end. Supernatural influenced this, I loved it xD

**Ja ne~**


	4. Helga

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin or it's characters, neither do I own this drabble-fic - It rightfully belongs to Rush RemnantHybrid, formally known as Eragon TheDragonRider.

XXXXXXXX

Helga Ealdor.

Mother of two kids, one who is adopted.

A faithful wife to her hard-working husband.

Author of 'A King and his Magician', which was a BL book she published for her us, her son's.

But most of all she is a pillar to our fragile life.

Her presence helped steady our ever-changing days, her smiles brighten our gloomy moods, her voice brings us back to reality but most of all; she was Hunith, the mother of Merlin and Emrys.

XXXXXXXX

**AN:** Sorry if this is short but I'm kinda busy preparing for exams on last week was grad so yeah. Been busy.

Though I am glad that the whole graduation is over with, won't have to bloody worry anymore then I am now.

Will be busy so expect the updates to be a tad bit slow. Other then that, I'm trying to figure out how to go about this, Rush's handwriting is like chicken writing.


	5. Ophelia and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin or it's characters, not even this story though I did remade it into a drabble. This story originally belonged to Rush RemnantHybrid.

_"Flashback or dreams"_

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXX

"_MERLIN!"_

"_He's just a servant!"_

"_You are the worst manservant, ever."_

"_It's more than that."_

"_Emrys, please, help me."_

"_Merlin, do you ever knock?"_

"_Merlin." "Emrys." "Merlin!" "Emrys!" "MERLIN!" "EMRYS!"_

"_MERLIN!" "EMRYS!"_

XXXXXXXX

Waking up with a gasp, Ophelia Pendragon, quickly sat up and put a hand to her head as if she were suffering from a headache of sorts.

Though really she was suffering from an odd dream she had moments ago that made no sense and the voices…

'_One of them oddly sounded like Bradley and…me?'_

Ophelia thought with confusion, laying back down as she stared up at her ceiling contemplating.

Though wondering what her dream meant, she did know that it revolved around the Arthurian legend.

Even if it was different from the books.

Like say Merlin being a servant instead of an old man.

How weird was that?

'_Crazy weird is what.'_ Ophelia thought to herself before deciding to head back to sleep and forgetting that dream ever happened. Cause it did not mean a thing.

It was just a silly dream.

XXXXXXXX

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took awhile for an update but I figured that I take a nice summer break before writing up more drabbles. Surprisingly I had a nice break so now I'll start writing up more drabbles though for the record I do have a job now.

So my job may take up my time more often than not. Hopefully it doesn't.

REVIEW please.

Ja~


	6. A Different Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin or it's characters or anything else that associates with that show, it rightfully belongs to BBC. I also don't own this story either, it belongs to Rush RemnantHybrid.

**AN:** Been a while since I updated but I have been busy with life so yeah. Updates will be slow or whenever I have the time. Summer isn't always about fun.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

[ **Telepathically speaking **]

* * *

[ **We should move, meeting everyone again...This ****isn't**** coincidence Emrys.** ] Martin argued, being absolutely serious about this seeing as he used the name 'Emrys'. And though Martin tried to appear confident in his decision, there was still fear in his thoughts, which didn't bode well for Colin.

Because that would mean that Martin 'Merlin' Ealdor was afraid for their future...

[ **Even so, it's been so long since we've seen them. You can't tell me ****you**** haven't missed them just as much as I did 'Tin**_**.**_ ] Colin argued back, using their feelings of longing against him.

Idly watching the students go back and forth in front of him and Colin, Martin wisely stayed silent for a moment. To gather his thoughts and find a counter argument. [ **It's true that I've missed them just as much as you but if we were to be reunited again, all of us, then it'll most likely end up in death again. Preferably one of us will die first**_**.**_ ]

Narrowing his (natural) golden eyes, Colin questioned his brother's logic, [ **What do you mean 'death'? How are one of us going to die?** ]

[ **There's two of us Cole and one of Arthur. You know as well as I do that we both can't have him but at the same time live without him.** ]

Realizing this, Colin couldn't help the pained expression he showed, especially if it was about something as important as that revelation. [ **Your...right, our magic is equal so we'll end up in a tie if we were to fight. How-** ]

"Oof!"

"Whoa!"

Came two shocked cries, one of them being Colin and the other an unknown teen with black hair and dark clothes. Not gothic just dark. Odd.

"Shit! Cole, are you alright?" Martin asked, going over to his twin and helping him stand up.

"Gravity and it's arse, what hit me?" Colin questioned, not bothering to answer Martin's concern.

"I did, sorry about that." Answered the unknown teen, who helped himself up and looked to be about the same age as the boys. 17 at most. Plus the teen nearly looked identical to Merlin.

_'Shit! Mordred?' _Martin and Colin thought at the same time, shocked that the teen in front of them was the same boy during the reign of King Uther.

"Great Dragon of Camelot!" Martin whispered, too shocked to say anything else, even swear.

"Fuck me sideways..." Colin swore, having no problem with swearing unlike his brother. Though he is shocked just the same.

"Something the matter? You both look like you've seen a ghost." The teen joked, a bad one seeing as it made Colin and Martin stay silent. "Okay, bad impression. My names Tristan Stanton, and you both are the new students I've been hearing about. Pleasure to meet you." Tristan, Mordred reincarnate, said happily.

And his happiness seemed to have brought back the twins.

"Uh...Ahem! I'm Colin Mage, it's nice to meet you too" Colin mumbled, remembering his manners that Helga and his late mother taught him.

"Yeah...I'm Martin Ealdor, pleasure to meet you too..." Martin said, automatically giving 'Tristan' a kind smile. Despite his instincts telling him to run away.

"Ya know, rumours were going around about you two being crazy or something. You seem sane to me." Tristan told them, a grin on his face to show he didn't mean any offence.

"We get that a lot, not many people seem to like us here." Colin conversed, deciding to make the best of the situation.

"I wonder why." Martin grumbled, giving Colin a pointed stare.

[ **Get me outta here!** ] Colin thought to Martin, pleading to save him seeing as he was busy having a conversation with the enemy. Or former enemy?

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation about psychos and the such but Colin is going to be late for his appointment with the dentist. So see ya around Stanton!" Martin interrupted, pushing Colin along the way as he cheerfully explained to Tristan why he was taking away his new friend.

"...I agree, we need to move." Colin said after safely getting away from Tristan and within his hearing space.

"Glad you see it my way." Martin said, slapping Colin's back in happiness.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Finally found the time and motivation to write this. Did anyone see that coming? Cause if they did, talk about creepy xD Joking, kinda hyper right now, sorry.

And also sorry for the wait too, been busy with work but now it's seemed to have mellowed out. Good for me xD

So please review this cause it does help me to write some more and provide me with motivations.

**Adieu~**


	7. Panic

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin, it's characters or anything else related to said show. I don't even own this story which rightfully belongs to Rush RemnantHybrid.

**AN:** Don't know what else to say except irregular updates like usual though I suppose I can try to update regularly.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

"Avalon curse us all!" cried out Colin, feeling the need to vent after meeting _Mordred_ of all people in this lifetime. So in the safety of his room, Colin dragged his twin inside and locked the door, beginning his tirade.

"Why? Why did he have to be reborn? It's bad enough that we see that prat, Morgana and anybody else that was reincarnated!" continued Colin, being a little melodramatic about all of this.

Taking a seat on his brother's bed, Martin simply let his twin vent out knowing from past experiences that his twin was the more paranoid of the two. Which really kind of sucks when they are out on public cause the slightest suspicious movement from anybody put Colin on edge.

"-he was just a little kid and now look at him! He's the same bloody age as us. I can't believe this...I won't!"

"...If you keep yelling, mom is going to wonder why your being psychotic, _again_." Mumbled Martin, finally interrupting his brother's rant as soon as he saw an opening.

"B-b-but! Martin~" whined the gold-eyed teen, pouting a bit, "How can you be so calm about this? This is _Mordred_ we're talking about! Ya know, that kid druid who tried to kill Ar-Him!" Colin said, not wanting to mention that prat's name just yet. Or ever.

Sighing , Martin laid down on the bed and replied back, "Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you are but panicking about it isn't going to make him disappear."

"Then we make him!" Colin suggested, golden eyes glowing dimly as he released his magic slowly.

Sitting back up quickly, Martin glared at his twin, "You know as well as I do that isn't what our magic is for! We can't just kill him and besides, he doesn't remember. None of them do!" Martin pointed out, blue eyes slowly bleeding into gold as he tried his best to reign in his magic least he accidentally attacked his brother.

Glaring right back, Colin retorted, "I didn't say kill him. I simply plan to make him expelled or get into a very, bad accident." Smirked Arthur's Sword, a very cold smirk.

Clenching his hands into a fist, Martin stood up, walked over to his brother and pinned him to his door, "You will do no such thing! That kid doesn't even remember and you're going to harm him for a past mistake!"

Turning his head away, Colin stayed silent for a minute before looking at his brother with shiny gold eyes _(a sign that he was with__holding his tears)_ and a look of anguish, "I don't want to lose you... I don't want him to hurt you or anybody else, Merlin..." he whispered out.

"..." Blinking in shock, Martin loosen his hold and instead pulled his brother into his arm and hugged him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to misunderstand, I'm sorry...Emrys, I'm sorry."

"Nnn...I feel like a girl..." Colin said, leaning into his brother's warmth.

"Heh...bad moment to make a joke, 'Rys." Martin whispered, closing his now blue eyes as he hugged his brother tighter.

Breathing in that familiar scent that he grew accustomed too, Colin simply pulled his magic back and knew that his eyes were back to being their regular gold colour, despite being a bit shinier.

"Let's just leave them alone, they don't remember and therefore should be left alone. Despite past enemies, kay?" suggested Martin, after they both collected each other's thoughts and soothed each other with their embrace.

"Un...Alright." Agreed the golden-eyed teen, reluctant but wasn't about to suggest his idea again. Not when it was against Martin's ideals.

_'But the moment _he_ remembers, I won't hold back.'_ Came Colin's last thoughts.

* * *

**AN:** The best I can do, if it doesn't make much sense then give a review and I'll explain what it means in the next chapter.

**Review & Criticize.**

**Adieu ~**


End file.
